Gameplay
Welcome beginners! If you are not familiar with the rules and items, the following instructions may you give a hand; otherwise, you may raise your questions on ' '. If you are not familiar of using a wiki, please visit ' '. If you want to know more about tips and tricks of the game, please visit Tips and Tricks. Interface Guild You can obtain quests from the guild of each town. The requirement and rewards of quests in each village are different. Moreover, you can only take 3 quests at a time. If you cannot handle the quest, you can drop it and take it again later on. Sometimes you may encounter difficulties when searching for the target in your quest; you can try to press the red flags around the town and you will have a higher chance to trigger the quest. Monsterpedia In the monsterpedia, you can review monsters you have collected and also their level of stars. Monsters are categorized into different types. Monsters You can manage the team of monsters and prioritize their position of appearance during the fight. If you want to increase the power of your monsters, you can convert some weak monsters into soul stones and insert them into the monster. This will increase the stats of monsters. Meanwhile, the higher the level you are, the more monsters you can bring out of the village. Hero Gems can be added onto players in order to increase their abilities including, attack, defense, health, speed, magic and resist. Warp Gate It provides quick connection from one village to another village, but you have to arrive villages before you can activate the gate. Meanwhile, you can notice the number of quests available in every villages you have visited before. Shop To read detailed information, please click here. You can buy coins, eggs, gems, spirit totem and recipes of monsters. It is also a place for you to resupply cards so that you can collect wild monsters during battles. Black Market It is about the information and updated news of the game. Arena It is a place where players can take a licencse test. It is located at the village of North Alvalon. Game Scene The game has 16 parts of map with 8 villages and various dungeons and caves. A day will pass if you enter any village, as well as your monsters' HP will recover and defeated monsters will respawn. Players can follow the storyline by completing all the quests. However, players can obtain more experience by exploring areas that are not mentioned by quests. Since most monsters in these areas are strong and they have high levels and stars, it will be a good idea to catch them if you have enough resources. Battling Fighting starts when you press the red zone on the map or randomly happens when you are exploring the map. At first, you can only bring 3 monsters with you, but as your level increases, you are able to carry more monsters with you. Each monster has different characteristics and skills. You will want to arrange the monsters well so as to fight against the random enemies you'll encounter. There is also a monster capture function. The lower the level of monster to be captured, the easier it is to catch it. Lowering the monster's health increases the chance of catching it too. You may consider to collect spirits in which they can be summoned during the fight. They can be trained by defeating them in their caves. They can be very useful as some of them acquire high attack rate. This will be very useful when you are facing dragon overlord or monsters with high level in the game. Monsters Management Monsters will evolve when they reach certain levels, they will gain new skills and they will have a different physical outlook. Other than leveling up monsters in battles, you can upgrade your monsters by feeding them monsters. However, you can only feed them if you have an egg draw and get a monster, if you select the feed option the monster is not added to your collection. Meanwhile, you can enhance monsters' abilities with soul stones. You can even combine new valuable monsters by buying recipes in shops or defeating rivals in order to receive a recipe. Category:Help